Zeb's Unenthusiastic Response to Ezbine
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: Disclaimer: This fan fic is not supposed to be serious, just so everyone knows, it's a joke. Ezra and Sabine have started their relationship and everyone seems to be fine with it, well everyone but Zeb.


Zeb's Unenthusiastic Response to Ezbine

Authors note: Hey guys, and welcome back to another fan fic, so I know that I've been doing a lot of stories about Ezbine lately, but I enjoy writing them. This fan fic has a bit of a backstory, so a guest had reviewed my latest fan fic "It Takes Ice to Thaw Hearts" and in it she/he said that Zeb needed to tease them about their relationship more. So that review gave me the idea for this fan fic. Hope you all enjoy, and happy October! It's my birthday this month, and it's really close to Halloween, it's the 28th. And every single person I meet, is always like "Oh my gosh, you're so lucky!" and then I have to tell them the awkward truth that it's not that great because my parents don't let me go trick or treating, soooooooo.

Takes place early season 4

Ezra stood in front of Sabine, with her back against one of the ghost's walls. With his hands on her waist, and her arms around his neck, it felt like electricity was coursing through each of their bodies. They had been in a relationship, if you can even call it that, for two weeks, and everyone seemed fine with it. Hera was practically over the moon and said "I always knew that you two had something". Kanan said that he was fine with it as long as it didn't take away from Ezra's training. And Zeb, well let's just say that he hasn't voiced his opinion just yet. But little did Ezra and Sabine know that, that was all about to change.

Zeb was casually walking through the corridors of the ghost, looking for something to do, anything. And that's when he saw them, those inconsiderate, overly engrossed in their feelings with each other, teenagers. He usually tried to hide his discomfort whenever he saw them showing affection, but it was something about today that made the sight of them even more uncomfortable than ever. When they finally stopped kissing for air, it looked like they were incredibly surprised to see him standing there.

"Disgusting." Zeb mutters

Ezra released his grip on Sabine and fully turned to face him.

Sabine narrowed her eyes at him "What?" It sounded as though she was genuinely confused

"I said DISGUSTING! Are you two deaf or something!?"

"What's your deal today, Zeb?" Ezra asks

"You want to know what my deal is. My deal is that I'm sick and tired of you two making out all over the place." He points an accusing finger at them

"You're just jealous, that you aren't in a relationship." Sabine points out

"Please, I don't need another person to get through life. Unlike you two."

Sabine crosses her arms over her chest.

"You guys act like you're never going to see each other again."

Suddenly Ezra takes Sabine's hand. And Zeb inwardly cringes.

"See what I'm talking about! No one wants to see that! And I definitely do not want to see you two practically swallowing each other, every time you kiss."

"Why does it make you so uncomfortable it's just a kiss?" Ezra pulls Sabine closer to him and places his lips on hers

They standing kissing for what seems like hours to Zeb, but in reality was only a couple of seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" Zeb yells

Hera was heading to her quarters, when she walked past the corridor that Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine were arguing in. She had to do a double take, to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. And they definitely weren't, Ezra and Sabine were kissing and Zeb was standing there practically having a seizure.

She walks up from behind Zeb "Usually I wouldn't get involved in this type of stuff, but what the actual heck are you three doing!?"

Ezra and Sabine pull away from each other at Hera's words.

"Zeb here, apparently has a problem with Sabine and I's relationship." Ezra explains

"I don't have a problem with you two being together, I have a problem with you two making out everywhere. You guys need to get a room."

"Zeb, there's no need to be so blunt about it." Hera chimes in

"Is everyone on their side!?"

"No one is on anyone's side, ok. All three of you are being ridiculous!"

"The only people who are being ridiculous is them!" Zeb gestures to Ezra and Sabine

"Really, are you so naïve that you can't handle seeing two people kiss?" Ezra asks

"You know what!" Zeb takes a threatening step towards Ezra

"Both you stop! I'm not going to tolerate this, so drop it. And I mean it!" Hera turns around and continues her path to her quarters

"You heard her." Sabine says before walking away

Ezra soon follows after her. This day was definitely not going the way that Zeb had planned.

Authors ending note: And there you have it, I know that it's short, but I'm going to be out of town on Friday and Saturday, and I have a lot to do prior to that, so that's the reason why. I just wanted to get something done for you guys. Also I know that the characters are really ooc, but this is in no way trying to be a serious fan fic, it's supposed to be a joke. All of the stuff that I've written so far has been serious, so I wanted to try something new. And I know that it's a little weird and crazy, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and favorite, if you liked it, and if you didn't constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
